Project Summary The Administrative Core will manage and oversee all program components of the Oklahoma Center for Microbial Pathogenesis and Immunity (OCMP&I) Phase-1 COBRE. The Administrative Core will coordinate communications among investigators, organize meetings, and be responsible for the overall financial management of the budget. In addition, the Administrative Core will organize and support mentors, internal and external advisory committees, and coordinate all meetings and collaborative activities of the OCMP&I COBRE. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are. Specific Aim 1: To Provide Administrative Management of Oklahoma CMP&I COBRE Activities, Specific Aim 2: To Provide Mentoring and Career Guidance for Junior Investigators to Achieve Independence, Specific Aim 3: To Develop a Vibrant Pipeline of New Junior Investigators, Specific Aim 4: To Establish and Utilize External Advisory and Internal Advisory Committees, Specific Aim 5: To Establish Milestones and Monitor the Progression of Junior Investigators to Independence, Specific Aim 6: To Administer a Pilot Project Program, Specific Aim 7: To Foster and Augment Interactions with Other IDeA- Supported Programs, Specific Aim 8: To Host an Annual OCMP&I Symposium and a Grant- Writing Workshop. Accomplishment of these aims will ensure this Phase-1 COBRE has well- managed, programmatic growth and success during the establishment of the OCMP&I.